1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lightening apparatus using a light emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a high luminance white light emitting diode (LED) has been developed, it has replaced a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL).
Advantages of the LED are that no inverter is required, power consumption is low, and a service life thereof is longer as compared with the CCFL. However, since the brightness of the LED is lower than that of the CCFL, it is difficult to use the LED as a lightening.